1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the application of non-stick coatings to a substrate.
2. Prior Art
The blending together of powders of fluoropolymers and thermoplastic polymers, as well as inorganic fillers of pigments, followed by application of the powder mixture to a metal substrate and fusing the applied powder to form a uniform coating on the substrate is well known from publications such as WO 2005/58389.
The application of multiple layers of various fluororesins and thermoplastic polymers is also known from publications such as WO 2003/015935.
The present invention is based on the discovery of a process comprising a unique combination of sequential steps whereby multiple layers of mixtures of fluoropolymers and thermoplastic polymers, inorganic fillers and perfluoropolymers are applied to a substrate.